Brawlers
by J-Dawg34
Summary: Six young fighters kidnapped, forced to fight for their lives against wave of enemies on a Web show controlled by The Host. Can they survive or will they die one by one. (Okay so this doesn't relate to this money, but theirs no category for original stories, so I hope you all like it. Also this is just a first work on this story).
**Brawlers**

In a room a man enters, breathing heavily, wounded and bleeding. He blocks the door with a desk, but hears banging and noises coming from the other side. He feels scared, and looks to the window but he is too high up to escape. The man then heard to door being banged louder and cracking. The cracks get bigger and bigger till the door was smash through and the desk being pushed back, as men started coming in attacking the man. He fought back but there were too many, they surrounded him and attacked him relentlessly, all the while being watched and filmed by an unknown person.

Later on at a high school martial arts tournament a young man named Jack, stepped into the circle facing his opponent. They bowed to each other and once they were given the O.K by the referee, they fought. Jack blocked his opponent's attacks and strike backed landing in a few hits, but got hit a few times as well, but continued, then Jack down spin kicked his opponent making him fall the floor and pinning him, declaring him the winner. Jack received a medal for his victory, all the while be watch by a man who was recording him. After winning Jack went home, unknowingly being tailed, once he arrived he entered his house, while the men drove away.

The next day Jack wakes up and gets dressed, he finds that his parents are gone to attend his brother's talent show. Jack proceeded to just watch T.V. and after a few hours he heard the door bell and went to see who it was. Jack opened the door and saw three men in front of him, "Hello Jack" one of the men said, "Hello… My parents aren't here" Jack said, "We are not here to meet your parents, but you" the man said, Jack was feeling a bit suspicious, "Why are you here to meet me" Jack ask, "We have observe your talents in the martial arts and my employer would like to offer you, to participate in a… little show of his, so you show your talents to millions" the man said, Jack suspicions became more aware, "Sorry but I'm not interested in any of that kind of stuff" Jack said, refusing his offer and proceeded to close the door, but the man put his foot in the way stopping him. Jack tried to close the door, but the man continued to be in the way, "I'm sorry, but this was not an invitation… it was a demand… no one can decline this offer" the man said to jack in a threating voice, "Well, I just did" Jack said to him, still trying to close the door when the men then burst in and attacked Jack. Jack fought, grabbing a vase and smashing it on one of the men's head knocking him down, kicking another one in the chest pushing him back, then grabbing the third man's leg as he swung at jack, then grabbing his collar, lifting and throwing him across the room. Jack then look as the other two got back up and attacked him again, Jack continued to fight back blocking and countering their strikes, he then grabbed one of the men's head and smash him to a wall, then put the other one in an arm lock by the head, before the man passed out the third man snuck up behind Jack and hit his head with a statue knocking him out.

Jack woke up found himself in a room along with four other guys and a women, "Aaaw… what happen where am I, Who are you guys" Jack asked them, "Who knows we woke up here just like you without a single clue why" Guy #1 said, just then they heard a noise and then someone was speaking through speakers, "Hello, my contestants and thank for volunteering for my little web show called the Brawlers, I am your Host" The Host said, "Volunteer… you kidnapped us" Guy #2 said, "kidnapped/Volunteer, what's the difference you're here now, in this old abandon office building shut down due to low performance of it workers, but now it is use for entertainment for the audience and the only way out is the front doors at the bottom floor. Unfortunately you are on the fifteenth floor… and to reach the exit you have to fight your way through against those who will stop you… who will kill you" The Host told them, "Kill us… this is insane, you can't play with our live like that" Jack said to him, " I'm the Host, I can do whatever I want. NOW let's introduce our contestants… first we have John, a heavy weight boxer… three time champion. Second is Mark a Kendo champion. Third is Alex a street fighter. Fourth, Jeff a Chun Kuk Do fighter. And Fifth Jack a Mix Martial arts champion. And Finally Yin a Tai Chi Fighter, get ready and fight" The Host said. Just then the door open on its own. They were all worried but Jack proceeded to go through and the others followed.

The proceeded down slowly, being more vigilant, passing through every hallway, every door. As they continued, Alex stopped "You know, maybe this is just some kind of prank. You know maybe he's just~" before Alex could finish he was attacked and dragged through the hallway. The other tried to go to help him, but doors began to open as men came out and attacked, they all fought back, but many of the men had bat's, knives and machete's. Jack dodge many off their strike but got cut a few time, he then manage to disarm one of them and grabbed his knife and in a moment without thinking stabbed his attacker multiple times killing him. The others did the same, as Mark took one of the attackers Machete and used it. Once their attacker were either dead or retreated they went to go help Alex who was still fighting his attacker. Alex fought hard landing in some good punched, but his attacker manage to break his right arm then snapped Alex's neck. As Alex fell to the floor killed, his attacker smiled at his work, but then Jack came and punched him right in the face and fought him, Jack manage to bring him to one of his knees and smashed his head to the wall, then lift him an tossed him and he fell off the floor. Jack went and saw the others around Alex, as he felt grief he saw one of the attackers crawling, he walked right to him and grabbed him demanding answers. "What is all this… why are you doing this" Jack asked him in rage, "it's our job it's what the audience wants" Attacker #1, "Screw your audience… I have a feeling getting down to the exit won't mean this is the end" Jack said, "No… by chance you survive and make it. It's not like the Host will actually let to go home… you've seen too much instead he'll give you a choice fight for him or die" Attacker #1 said, "That won't matter, cause this game is over" Yin said, "What do you mean Yin." Jack asked her, "The FBI knew they were targeting me so they implanted me with a chip to track me… in a matter of hours they as well as the police will be here" Yin said, "Thank God" Jeff said, "Yeah, but he just heard you, so you think he's going to let you live" Attacker #1 said, "Then We take him down first where is he" Jack order, "If you want to die quickly and painful, be my guess m he's a floor above us in room 405" Attacker #1 said to him. He was then shot dead, the other saw men with guns and fled as they were being shot, but accidently split up with Jack, Yin and John going one way and Alex and Jeff going the other way.

Alex and Jeff enter a room where they hid out and rested. But their rest was short as attackers stormed in. Alex and Jeff fought, doing what they must to survive, slicing and bashing their attackers, breaking or killing them. But their hardship was short as they surrounded Jeff and stabbed him relentlessly killing him. "Jeff… Nnnnoooooo." Alex said in rage as he slashed through his enemies taking them down one by one, but also receiving critical wounds as well, but fought till the end.

Meanwhile Jack, Yin and John manage to make it the upper floor, but enter a room to rest with John standing watch. "Huh-huh-huh. Hey you okay" Jack asked Yin, "Yeah" Yin replied. They continued to rest for a few more minutes "So are you like an honorary cop or something" Jack said, "No… my brother was taken by these people too and was killed. When the FBI came to me telling me they were coming for me next I took the chance" Yin said, "I'm sorry… we will bring him down and end this game for good. Together." Jack said to her, "Thank you, and I got to say you're quite the martial artist" Yin said to him, Jack smiled. Jack, Yin and John then proceeded, as the moved on then heard footsteps and look behind and saw men. As Jack walked up to face him, Yin stopped him "No… you go take down the Host, me and John we'll handle them" Yin said to Jack, "What… no, we'll face them together" Jack said, "The Host has to be taken down, and you're the only one strong enough and skilled to do it please" Yin ask him, Jack looked in her eyes and went to face the Host. As Jack left Yin and John faced against the attackers. Jack still moving forward saw in his path the same men who kidnapped him. Jack fought against the men and smash one of the men's to the wall multiple times knocking him out, and dodge the other man knife and took his knife and stabbed him and the last one multiple times. As Jack through the knife away, and heard the man that was knocked out and point a gun at him, Jack reacted quickly and disarmed him, took the gun and shot him and then proceeded to take down the Host.

The Host saw Yin and John taking down his men and then saw the police and FBI here and storming the building taking the floors and his men down and looking quite angry. As he continued to look Jack pointed his gun right at the back of his head, "Hmmm, you made it… This is a first for the show" the Host said, "Your show is finish… you are finish" Jack said to him, still pointing the gun at him, but the Host moved quickly and took the gun and kicked Jack in the chest pushing him back. Jack saw the Host pointing the gun at him, "Go ahead, but this is you last episode" Jack said to him, "You are absolutely right" the Host said. He then took out the bullets and tossed the gun and then went to his computer and had all the screens show only the room they were in. "My dear Viewers… sadly it seems this is the last episode of the Brawlers, so as a special treat your beloved Host will be in a one on one fight to the one who been causing the most trouble Jack" the Host said. Jack was ready to fight as both he and the Host got into their stance, they charge right at each other and fought. Jack fought well but couldn't land any hit, but the Host manage to take him down multiple times, but Jack continued to get back up and continued to fight and his determination manage to land him hits. As the fight wage on Jack manage to get in more and more hits, irrating the Host, the two continued to fight as Jack tried to finish this with a punch right to the face, but the Host grabbed and broke his right arm, then the Host jump spin kicked him right in the face knocking him down to the floor. Jack laid their unable to move, as the Host walked towards him to finish him off, but at that moment Yin came and assisted Jack and fought the Host. Yin fought hard but the Host overpowered her, grabbed her by the neck, lifted her and tossed her to the wall. Jack saw Yin on the floor and rise up and got into one final stance, the Host saw him and charge at him to finish this. He punched with his right arm, but Jack skillfully grabbed and broke that arm, he then went to punch with his left arm and Jack broke that one too. Jack then moved quickly and faced back to back and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up and Yin who got up jumped kicked the Host sending and breaking the window glass falling to his death. Jack fell to his knees as Yin went to his aid and the police arrive. As the police continued to arrest the rest of the Hostess men, they escorted Jack and Yin out and they Saw John receiving aid and Alex who was badly wounded but alive entering an ambulance as they did the same.

Months have passed since that day and Jack once again was competing in a tournament. He look back and saw Yin who was cheering him on along with Alex and John. Jack went up to the circle and bowed to his opponent. As he Jack felt tremble fearing what he might do because he has taken lives, but he then heard Yin's voice "You can win Jack, I believe in you", He trembling stopped. Jack then looked at his opponent with determination and once they were given the O.K Jack jumped and ready to Superman Punch.


End file.
